Numerous documents relate to epidermal and dermal problems.
Thus, the document FR-A-2.585.568 relates to new cosmetic compositions, comprising a lipid derivative of corneous cells which can improve the ability of the corneous layer to retain moisture. They are useful in the treatment of dry skin. When the lipid is used in combination with tensio-active agents, the above effect is improved. The cosmetic compositions can be present in any type of preparation, such as creams, milks, beauty masks, lip rouge, foundation base, capillary tonics and the like.
This document discloses different types of preparations which can permit the treatment of dry skin.
The document FR-A-2.631.824 relates to cosmetic compositions which include in combination a component formed of a mixture of essential aromatic oils extracted from plants selected from: Lavender, Geranium, Rosemary, Eucalyptus, Sage, Thyme, Juniper, Basil, myroxylon, Lahafil and a composition including vitamins A and E, of ginseng and gammalinoleic acid.
This document discloses the use of vitamins A and E and the use of plant extracts.
All of these documents treat the problem of revitalization of the skin only by simple external application, promoting the retention of water by the cells.